


Thirty

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: A Coterie that Became Historic -the 1830s AU [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: EnjonineWeek2019, F/M, Fluff, prompt 5: soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: Eponine awakes Enjolras on a landmark birthday.





	Thirty

**(Prompt 6: Soulmates): Thirty**

The rare mornings when Eponine woke first were for her, an excellent opportunity to study her favorite subject. ‘_How is it after all these years you still remain so wonderful?’ _she wondered quietly as she watched the first rays of the sun begin to catch in Enjolras’ golden hair as he slept soundly at her side.

Perhaps it was true that he was some sort of angel descended to earth. But for now, Enjolras was all _hers_, not for a whole crowd to gawk at or admire. It was so tempting to run her fingers through his curls, or perhaps down the strong lines of his cheekbones and his jaw. Eponine inched closer and had to muffle a bemused giggle in her pillow; if she tugged the blankets down further she would have a full view of the toned musculature of his chest and the rest of his torso. Even if he had put on a little weight over the years, he still maintained a relatively better physique than many younger men. ‘_But that isn’t the reason I am the luckiest woman in Paris,’ _Eponine thought.

She closed the distance between them to brush her lips against his, only to sigh happily when he drowsily pulled her close to return her kiss. Even though she was sure that they’d exchanged hundreds, maybe a thousand kisses by now, it still felt as fiery as that night so long ago, after their first political victory together. “Good morning Antoine,” she whispered when at last his blue eyes met hers.

“Good morning Eponine,” Enjolras murmured, his voice still heavy with sleep. “You woke up early today.”

“Just for a change,” she quipped. She smiled as he looped a single strand of her reddish hair around one of his fingers, just above the simple ring he wore there. It would be years, she knew, till the first strands of white would begin to show themselves. ‘_And how many more years till it will be so for you?’ _she wanted to ask but she contented herself with the quiet.

If she squinted she could envision how silver would one day mingle with the gold of his hair, and how his still smooth brow would surely have its share of wrinkles. ‘_And when I get to see that, it will mean more things we’ve seen together,’ _she realized as she watched his hand begin to trace its way down the curves of her breasts, then on to her waist and dangerously close to her hips. This familiar gesture had her blushing as well as giggling all at once. “After all this time?” she teased.

“Is it so unusual even now?” Enjolras asked, bringing his hand back up to clasp hers.

“Maybe,” Eponine confessed. “After having _two_ children and all the things we’ve done, I’m definitely not the same girl you knew four years ago.”

“I agree.” He cupped her chin, prompting her to look right at him as he kissed her forehead. “You’re so much more.”

More than these words, it was the earnestness in his voice that had Eponine feeling giddy once more. She moved to catch his lips with hers again, if only to let him know how she felt about this affirmation. Before he could kiss her back, she pulled away and grinned. “Happy birthday Antoine,” she whispered.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “Already?”

“Yes! It’s already the 15th of September!” She laughed incredulously. “You did not remember your own birthday?”

“It isn’t the _first_ thing I think of in the mornings,” Enjolras pointed out, tracing Eponine’s collarbone as if to make his point. “But thank you all the same for the reminder.”

“You’re welcome,” Eponine said, giving him another kiss, knowing this time he would return it and then some more.


End file.
